Lost Souls
by Miguel51
Summary: When a drifting Rory Gilmore encounters a strange man travelling in a blue police box, she unknowingly begins an enlightening journey that will help shape the rest of her life.
1. One

**Lost Souls**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Doctor Who (BBC) or Gilmore Girls (WB/CW).

Summary: When a drifting Rory Gilmore encounters a strange man travelling in a blue police box, she unknowingly begins an enlightening journey that will help shape the rest of her life. Hopefully for the better.

Setting per series: Between 'the Waters of Mars' and 'The End of Time' for Doctor Who, while between 'Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out' and 'The Prodigal Daughter Returns' for Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter 1**

_Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse, _an emotionally exhausted Rory Gilmore sighed, her baby blue gaze fixed on the smoking hood of her Prius. She shifted her eyes skyward and tried to fight down the slowly growing feeling of panic taking seed in the pit of her stomach. _Why did I have to decide to take a drive out of the city so damned late? Smart move, Gilmore! Really, really smart!_

"Hello," somebody unexpectedly greeted from behind the journalist, her shrill scream at being snuck up apon causing whoever this man was to cringe. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you, miss."

"Where the heck did you come from?" Rory asked, attempting to back away only to have the back of her knees bump into her car. Her butt hit the hood for a split second, but it was just long enough for the heat of the overheated engine to cause her to jump back up to her full height. This action in turn brought Rory pretty much a foot and a half from her unexpected companion. "Um, a little close there."

"Again, sorry about that," he apologized, taking two steps back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. More surprised than hurt really," the former aspiring journalist assured, suddenly feeling compelled to put this lanky man at ease. Which was down right insane since he was the one who snuck up on her. "Wait a second, where did you come from?"

"Gallifrey originally, but most recently Barcelona. The planet, not the city," he explained with a roguish grin. "Anyway, I was nearby doing some minor maintanence on the TARDIS, and I had the door open to let some fresh air in, when the sound of your motor caught my attention. Would you like some assistance?"

"Uh, what?" Rory asked, taken aback by his rambling (and quite insane) response.

"Assistance," he repeated in a patient tone, like Rory was a bit slow. "Would you care for some assistance, miss?"

_He seems harmless enough,_ a still uncertain Rory decided while stepping aside, wordlessly allowing him access to her vehicle. She watched the strange man, who Rory figured was English due to his accent, as he nodded and pulled out a pair of rim horned glasses before popping the hood to take a look inside. He hummed while checking the engine, then chuckled lowly and stood up straight once more.

"Well, it's an easy fix, but I'll have to get back to my TARDIS for the proper tool," he explained, still wearing that roguish grin. "I'll be right back!"

_TARDIS? What the heck is a TARDIS? Is it a car of some kind?_ Rory wondered, watching him walk away down the road about twenty feet where he suddenly turned to the left and stepped off in the woods. It took the formerly aspiring reporter a moment to decide to follow him to wherever it is he'd come from, her curiosity of where he had popped out from and her fear of being left alone on a creepy road getting the better of the aspiring reporter (formerly). It only took Rory a few seconds to catch up to the guy, who was walking at a leisurely pace, and much to her surprise found him heading toward a large blue box with the word 'police' situated some thirty to forty feet in the brush, where it was hidden from the casual eye. "What the-"

"Oh, this is my TARDIS," he said, turning to face Rory with that silly grin plastered on his face. "Ain't she a beauty? Oh, the adventures I've had with her!" He stroked the box in a loving but almost melancholic fashion. "Isn't that right, old girl?"

Despite her thoughts that this guy was completely off his rocker, Rory couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He just seemed so sad for some reason. _I wonder what happened to make him this way?_

"Enough dallying about though, time to fix your car," the strange man said, opening the door to step inside. A split second later, he popped his head out and looked directly at Rory. "Oh, feel free to come in and check the place out if you like. It's quite spacious, I assure you."

Without waiting for a response, he ducked back inside whilst leaving the door slightly ajar.

Despite her own misgivings on how stupid it was to actually accept his invitation, Rory opened the door and stepped into the TARDIS, only to come to a dead stop in the doorway with wide eyes. She stuck her head outside, then shifted her attention back to the interior.

"It's bigger on the-" Rory began, shocked.

"-inside," he finished after grabbing an object off the console that took up the center of the large room. "Well, I've got what I came for, so let's go fix your motor, miss."

"What is all this?" Rory squeaked, more than a little freaked out now. "I mean-"

"Oh, humans," he muttered, sounding exasperated. "This is my TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and she can go any place and any time in the universe."

"Anywhere? Like Barcelona?" Rory asked, her eyes feeling dried out from being wide for so long.

"The planet and the city," he nodded, his earlier playfulness returning.

"Oh, this is too much. I need a second to process all this," she sighed, suddenly light headed. Rory leaned against the now closed door, her mind quickly going over the night's events again. First Jess showed up at her grandparents house to give her his newly published novel, where after an awkward talk they decided to grab a bite to eat only to be interupted by her boyfriend Logan, who proceeded to berate Jess out of jealousy when they reached the pub. Following that little encounter, Jess called her out on Rory's recent behavior like only he could before storming off. After that she got into an argument with Logan on his rude treatment of Jess and the blonde's relative incompetence as a boyfriend. She had decided to go for a drive to clear her head when their spat was done, only to find herself here with some strange British guy in a blue old fashion police box that was bigger on the inside! She looked over at said strange British guy, who was regarding her with an expression that was somehow both concerned and amused. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," he answered, finally introducing himself properly.

**End scene.**

_A/N- I know, Rory's personality is a little off, but it's nowhere near out of character for her as the last two and half seasons were. As to the Doctor, this is my first foray into this wonderful fandom, so I'm just hoping I got his angstiness down. Anyhow, reviews are appreciated._


	2. Two

**Chapter 2**

"Doctor who?" Rory asked, still a little bewildered.

"Just the Doctor," he said after letting out a small snort of amusement, like the guy was all too used to this sort of response when introducing himself. "And you are?"

"Rory Gilmore," she replied, then felt compelled to continue in explantion. "Actually, it's Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, but since there are three of us who are named Lorelai in our family, a nickname was needed to avoid confusion. And...I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"You are at that," he chuckled, then pointed at the door. "Anyway, shall we go fix your car now, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?"

"Wait a second," Rory said, holding a finger up. "When you say that this...TARDIS thing can go any place, any time, does that mean it's some sort of time machine?"

"You're a quick one," the Doctor stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Any place in the universe at any point in time." He paused in consideration, then quickly ammended his previous comment. "Well, any time that isn't time locked, that is."

The former would be reporter frowned, not familiar with the term. "Time locked?"

"Are you a journalist of some sort? Because you're awfully inquisitive," this lanky pinstripped suited man said, causing Rory's face to drop. "Oh, sorry. Did I say something rude?" The Doctor let out a small exasperated breath while rubbing the back of his neck, his expression sheepish. "That's me in a nut shell though. Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"It's fine," she assured, brushing his comment aside to the best of her ability. "So..."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Any time, any place, huh?" Rory quizzed.

"No," he stated.

"What? Come on, you can't show a girl all this and expect her to not to ask," she said. "I mean, you don't want to be known as a tease, do you?"

"I've been called worse," he scoffed, casually gesturing to the door behind Rory. "Now let's go and fix your car, Miss Gil-"

Before the Doctor could complete his sentence, the very distinct and familiar sound of a cellphone going off could be heard from the console in the center of the room. The pair shared a surprise look before the former Yale student broke it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Rory inquired.

"It's never good news when I do, so I'd rather much not," he sighed, despite already in the process of moving towards the source of the ringing. Rory followed him up the ramp, her earlier fear now replaced by a sense of wonder at her strange surroundings and this even stranger man standing in front of her. She watched him take a deep breath before finally answering the phone call. "Hello?" He paused a moment to listen to whomever was on the other spoke. "That does sound like quite a pickle you're in, but-" He paused again, his expression becoming slightly dark at whatever had been said. It was a little frightening for Rory to witness, truth be told. "I'll be right there, so don't you worry. Everything will be fine, I promise you that much now." He sighed deeply while hanging up the phone, his shoulders sagged as though the weight of the world were on them.

"Bad news?" Rory ventured after a long silence.

"Oh, one could make a case for it, I'd wager," the Doctor sighed, tiredly running a hand over his face. "Regardless, I think this is where we part ways, Miss Gilmore. I'm sorry that I won't be able to assist in repairing your motor, but there isn't time for me to dally here. A dear friend needs my assistan-"

"Then let's get going already," Rory interupted, taking advantage of his apparent need for urgency. "Oh, and call me Rory, please."

"Oh, bugger, I don't have the time for this mellarky," muttered the Doctor, knowing he was trapped. He frowned at her like Rory was a naughty child, then stuck his index finger in her direction. "You better not get yourself killed, or I'll be very cross with you!"

"So where and when are we going?" Rory asked, eager to escape the mess that was currently her life.

The Doctor smirked at her. "Have you ever been to Cardiff before, Rory?"

**End scene.**


	3. Three

_A/N- This chapter contains spoilers for 'Torchwood: Children of Earth'._

**Chapter 3**

"That was a bit rougher ride than I thought it would be," Rory stated from her seat on the floor after having been thrown there during their journey to Wales.

"Well, I did tell you to hold on tight," the Doctor remarked, his hand held out to help the former journalist regain her feet. "Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she sighed, dusting her pants off. "So, are we there?"

"Only one way to find out," he said, leading her by the hand towards the exit. A moment later the pair stood in the city square, both of them looking up the night sky. "Hmm, looks like we made it."

"That's all well and good, Barry Manilow, but shouldn't it be like eight in the morning here or something?" Rory asked, wondering why it was so late considering it had been around ten o'clock at night when she'd encountered the Doctor twenty minutes ago. "Wait, are we really in Cardiff, or was there someone outside the TARDIS who airlifted us from wherever we were to simply dump us in the middle of...I don't know, Hartford?"

The Doctor glanced at her with an expression that could only be called amused, then stopped a passerby with a friendly smile plastered on his face. "Hello, would you be so kind as to tell my friend where we are?"

The passerby looked at the Doctor like he was insane, an expression he then turned on a now blushing Rory before finally answering with a thick Welsh accent. "Are you two drunk, or jus' daft?"

"Nevermind, I'm sorry we bothered you," apologized the young brunette, her hands grasping her companion by the arm to lead him away back towards the TARDIS. When they reached the large blue box, Rory relenquished her hold on his arm, only to smack it immediately afterward.

The Doctor rubbed his arm in an exaggerated fashion. "Oy, what was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for, mister," she frowned.

"If anybody should be peeved, it's me," he retorted, quirking an eyebrow. "You hijacked me and my TARDIS, then doubted my word as a Time Lord on where we are!"

"Fine, I'm sorry, Mister Lord of Time," Rory sighed, rolling her eyes. "Didn't realize how sensitive you were."

"Apology accepted," the Doctor nodded, pulling out the cellphone from earlier in the process. "Anyway, we need to find the person who called me, then we can continue on our way."

"Um, Doctor, I think we don't need to," the young Gilmore Girl stated, pointing to a woman dressed all in black who was regarding them. The woman began approaching them with purpose in her step, her features becoming more apparent with each moment she got closer. She was an attractive woman only a few years older than Rory, maybe six or seven. Eight at the most.

"I should've known you'd pick up another stray somewhere, Doctor," the woman greeted apon reaching the pair.

"I didn't so much pick her up as I was hijacked this time," the Doctor retorted, stepping forward to engulf the woman in a bearhug. "It's been far too long!"

"It's good to see you too, Doctor," she returned with a soft laugh.

Feeling like she was intruding, Rory turned away with the intention of giving them a little privacy. The young woman glanced up at the buildings for a moment before the Doctor's voice caught her attention, causing her to come face to face with the newcomer. "Rory Gilmore, I'd like you to meet my dear friend, Doctor Martha Smith-Jones of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Or UNIT, for short."

"Actually, Doctor, I'm freelance now," Martha corrected with a slight slump of her shoulders.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"The 456 are what happened," she sighed, then narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. "We really could've used your help that week."

"Now, Martha, we both know full well why I didn't get involved with that business," the Doctor said in a chiding tone, his features taking that slightly dark and frightening look once again. The same one that he had when he'd first recieved the phone call on the TARDIS.

"What's the 456?" Rory asked, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"You're travelling with a Yank now?" Martha asked incredulously, eyes wide while staring at the Doctor. "Really?"

"Actually, aside from her accent, she reminds me alot of you," the Doctor said, then quietly added. "Now speaking of 'Yanks', Martha, you mentioned something about Jack earlier on the phone?"

"That's why I called you here, Doctor," Martha answered, her gaze suddenly imploring. "No one on Earth knows where he is!"

**End scene.**


	4. Four

_A/N- Contains minor spoilers for the setup of 'Torchwood: Miracle Day'._

**Chapter 4**

"If no one on Earth knows, maybe it's because he doesn't want to be found," Rory suggested, earning herself a glare from the Doctor's former companion.

"And I thought Donna was rude," Martha muttered.

"Play nice you two," the Doctor chided, stepping between their line of vision. "Now, Martha, Rory does bring up a good point though, doesn't she?"

"I just want to know how he is, Doctor," Martha said, almost pleadingly so. "Ever since the government took down Torchwood and Ianto's death by the 456, I've been worried sick on what happened to him. Just because he's practically immortal doesn't mean he can't be in pain. You, of all people, understand that, right?"

The Doctor nodded at the statement, while Rory was getting more and more lost in the exchange with each passing sentence.

"Why don't we ask the last person to see your friend where they met him and work from there?" Rory inquired, hoping that this suggestion would be meet a better reception.

"That could probably be useful if Gwen and Rhys weren't in hiding and running for their lives from the government," the dark skinned former companion sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "If only we had some way of tracking Jack's Vortex Manipulator, then we cou-"

"Oy, now why didn't I think of that?" The Doctor groaned, smacking his forehead with an open palm twice in quick succession. "I tell you, I must be getting old and thick. Far too much useless information in this old, thick head of mine!"

"Does he get like this often?" Rory asked the former companion with a raised eyebrow.

"You haven't been with him very long, have you?" Martha returned with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"Going on about a half hour now, actually," the young brunette admitted.

"You're in for quite a ride then," the former companion chuckled, decidedly more friendly than earlier.

"Are you two just going to stand here and compare notes," the Doctor interupted, turning away with a flourish of his long coat. "Or are we going to go find Jack?"

"Actually, Doctor," Martha replied, her tone apologetic. "I can't come along this time."

The Doctor stopped and then spun on his heel to come back to stand in front of his former travelling companion. "And why would that be, Martha Jones?"

"Smith-Jones," she reminded, quickly adding. "My husband is in Siberia tracking a possible Sontaran platoon left over from that failed invasion of theirs a few months back, and since we're freelance now..."

"You're the only back-up that he has," the Doctor finished with an understanding nod. "You need a lift? The TARDIS will get you there faster than anything conventional ever could."

"Now, Doctor," Martha smirked, opening her jacket to display a harness of some sort. "You, of all people, should know I'm anything but conventional."

"I had really hoped you'd gotten rid of that thing," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, we can't keep depending on you to save our collective butts, especially if the problems are of our own creation," the beautiful dark skinned woman smiled sadly, reaching up to touch his face. The almost intimate action made an uncomfortable Rory feel like she was intruding again, which forced the former journalism major to turn her gaze away. "The incident with the 456 made that very clear, Doctor."

"Martha..."

"Find him, Doctor," Martha interjected, her voice steadier than before. "Find Jack and help him through this. Please."

"I will," he promised.

"Thank you," said his former companion.

"Now, go find Mickey," the Doctor said. "Make sure that idiot stays alive."

"I will," Martha promised, then tapped Rory on the shoulder. The Doctor's newest companion turned to face the former. "You take care of this fool, and don't take any of his guff, you hear?"

Rory nodded, "I'll do my best."

"You don't seem so bad for a Yank," Martha teased, unexpectedly reaching forward to embrace Rory in a hug. She released the younger woman quickly and turned to the Doctor, engulfing him in a hug before stepping back. "See you around, Doctor."

"Promise me you'll get rid of that thing for good after finding Mickey," the Doctor said, joining Rory in watching the former companion take hold of two parachute like handles on the apparatus she'd shown them earlier. "Such crude teleportation devices aren't exactly the safest way to travel, especially if you're planning to have children one day."

_Teleportation device?_ Rory frowned, not quite understanding. _What?_

"Now you sound like Mickey," she smirked, pulling the handles before the Doctor could retort. A bright flash of light and momentary pop of rushing air instantly followed, and where a beautiful young black woman once stood Rory found nothing but empty space.

"Now that wasn't very nice," the Doctor muttered.

"What the heck was that?" Rory squeaked, glancing at the Doctor for an answer.

"That, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, was Project Indigo," he informed. "It's a teleportation device the government covertly, and rather clumsily, constructed from alien technology." The Doctor turned to her with that roguish grin once more on his lips. "Anyway, shall we be off now?"

"But Doctor-" Rory began to protest, desperately wanting to ask more questions.

"Come along, Gilmore," the Doctor interupted, turning towards the TARDIS with purpose in his step. "Allon-sy!"

"Ah, damn it," Rory groaned, rushing after the Doctor so as not to be left behind by her new travelling companion.

**End scene.**


	5. Five

**Chapter 5**

As soon as the pair re-entered the TARDIS, a still befuddled Rory watched the Doctor immediately get to work on finding the signal to his friend Jack's Vortex Manipulator (whatever the heck _that_ was). The slim man had pulled off his long brown coat and tossed it casually over the nearest rail, swiftly walking back and forth around the console. He pressed, twisted and occassionally kicked at various controls, which caused strange, almost comical sounds to emit in the process of each action. She continued to watch him for about a minute or so, then chose to finally break her silence with one of the many questions that had been bothering her.

"Um, Doctor?" Rory began, not really wanting to disturb him but at the same time wanting answers. "What exactly is a Vortex Manipulator?"

"It's a device that allows it's wearer to hop through time and space," he explained without slowing his frantic movements around the console, although the Doctor did wear a sour expression. "It is neither an elegant or safe way to time travel though, so don't go trying to compare it to my TARDIS please. You'll just end up insulting her."

"Okay, fair enough," she shrugged, sensing that this was most likely a touchy subject and best avoided. "Next question."

"Just give me a moment, Rory," the Doctor grunted before suddenly let out a triumphant whoop, obviously having succeeded in tracking down the signal of his friend's device. "Brilliant!"

"Well, at least I got one of my questions answered," Rory pouted.

"Oh, don't be like that," he sighed, a little deflated at her not sharing in his enthusiastic display. "Fine, ask your next question while I set our course."

"Thank you, Doctor," Rory grinned before her expression became serious. "Anyway, that thing your friend used, that...um, Project Indigo?"

"What about it?"

"From the way it sounds, the British government seems to know that aliens exist," the young former reporter deduced. "Not only that, but they've salvaged some on their lost and/or forgotten technology as well."

"Yup."

"Does that mean that the government of my country knows about them, too?"

"Well, I assume they do, seeing as UNIT is a United Nations sanctioned taskforce created to deal with extraterrestrial threats and the like," he casually remarked, then pointed to the spot on the floor next to where Rory was standing. "Could you hand me that mallet, please?"

"Mallet?" Rory frowned before noticing that there was indeed a mallet there and picked it up. She handed it over after a quick look, just to make sure that it was truly something that innocuous as a rubber topped hammer. "So I'm assuming that you're not human, right?"

"Nope, I'm Time Lord, through and through," stated the Doctor as he brought the mallet down hard onto the console, resulting a loud but brief whirring sound. "Oh, there we go!"

"Aren't you afraid that you're going to break it by hitting it so much?" Rory asked, definitely concerned that his rough treatment of the TARDIS may result in them getting stranded between Earth and wherever they were trying to go.

"Oh, no, the TARDIS is a tough old girl," the Doctor replied, then caressed the console with affection when the machine seemed to take exception to his statement by producing loud groan like sound. "Sorry, did I say old? I meant distinguished."

"You talk to the TARDIS like it's alive," she smiled.

"Oh, the TARDIS is very much alive, and like me, she's the last of her kind in the entire universe," he stated, his expression becoming pensive for a moment before switching back to his usual cheery one. "And it looks as though we've reached our destination, Miss Gilmore."

"Which would be where exactly?" Rory asked.

"Only one way to find out now," the Doctor smirked, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Isn't there?"

She quirked an eyebrow back. "You jump, I jump?"

The Doctor grimaced at the reference, like he'd just bitten into something sour. "I didn't really enjoy that movie. Wildly inaccurate and far too dramatic for my tastes."

"Are you trying to tell me you were aboard the Titanic?" Rory asked, skeptical.

"Both of them, actually," he stated, then headed towards the exit of the TARDIS. "Come along now, let's be on our way."

"Hey, wait a second," the young brunette cried, quickly following after him. "Did you say both Titanics? As in there was more than one?"

"There will be time for more questions later, Rory," the Doctor told her, holding the blue door open for his newest companion. "But right now, we need to find Jack, remember?"

"Fine, but don't think-" Rory began while brushing past the lanky Time Lord, only to slow almost to a full stop at the sight in front of her. "Holy crap!"

**End scene.**

_A/N- Sorry, I just couldn't resist taking a shot at that lame (and stolen) tagline for a certain ship in the Gilmore Girls universe. Okay, not that sorry. At all. What? I've seen log cabins that were less wooden than Rory's relationship with that whiny, annoying, boring buttfaced miscreant!_


	6. Six

**Chapter 6**

_Is that a walking fish?_ Rory wondered, eyes wide after stepping out of the TARDIS to almost bowl into a tall scaly skinned man dressed in fine clothing. "Holy crap!"

"It's _carp_, not crap," the (literally) fishy looking person said haughtily, his hand going to what appeared to be a weapon of some sort at his belt in umbrage. Rory's eyes went even wider, this time from fear though due to the walking fish person drawing said weapon, only to have the Doctor step between them.

"Sorry about my friend, this is her first time off-world," the Doctor apologized, gently grasping his newest companion away from the offended fishman. "She meant no offense, sir."

"She would do well to mind her manners then," the fishman garbled, snobbily turning in the opposite direction. "Damned, tourists!"

"That was a w...walking, talking ffffish," Rory stammered, then felt her knees almost buckle at a sudden realization. "He was going to kill me!"

"Nah, I rather doubt that. Well, maybe, I don't know," the Doctor informed, then rubbed his chin while shooting the slim brunette a sheepish grin. "And I'm not doing a good job at being re-assuring, am I?"

"No, not really," she deadpanned, not quite finding this humerous at all.

"Sorry 'bout that, I probably should've prepared you for this sort of thing," he apologized with a shrug. "But I honestly thought you'd handle yourself better, seeing as you've been doing so well thus far."

"Being told that 'aliens' exist and actually seeing it for a fact are two very different things, Doctor," Rory informed, doing air-quotes to emphasize her point.

"Well, you don't seem to have a problem with me being an 'alien'," the Doctor said, casually imitating her air-quoting gesture.

"Don't mock my air-quotes," the brunette scowled, not appreciating his condescending manner. "Besides, I figured you were, I don't know, faking it or something!"

He raised an eyebrow at that, clearly amused. "How does one go about faking to be an alien?"

"Well, you look human," she stated.

"No, you look Time Lord," the lanky man smirked, quickly adding. "My race is one of the eldest in the universe, so we get dibs on the comparative standard."

"Dibs? Really?" Rory asked, incredulous at his immaturity.

"Yes, Rory, really," the Doctor nodded without missing a beat, then held his hand out towards the once aspiring journalist. "Anyway, if I'm not mistaken, this is the civilian space station _Celestia_ near the planet Sto. Shall we take in the sights while searching for Jack?"

"Fine," she sighed, deciding that getting worked up any further would be a serious waste of time and energy. Especially with so many new wonders to see so close by. She reached out and took her new companion's outstretched hand, a smile coming to her lips. "Where you lead, I will follow."

"Just try not to offend any more of the local populace and we should be fine," he teased with a grin before more or less dragging her down the nearest corridor, not allowing the young brunette to retort. "Allon-sy!"

"Allon-sy!" Rory cried out with a laugh, unable to resist her companion's infectious exuberance any longer. And for the first time in a long time, Rory allowed herself to forget how messed up her life had become and just get lost in the moment.

**End scene.**

_A/N- Yeah, I will eventually stop using material from 'Torchwood' soon, but I like the idea of using one of the fishhead aliens to freak Rory out. Now please feel free to review. Thanks!_


	7. Seven

_A/N- Okay, long hiatus. Sorry about that. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this fic but I've decided to go in a more adventurous DW direction before eventually heading back into humorous GG territory._

**Chapter 7**

"My food is being problematic," griped Rory while struggling with the hanging ball of sugary rice (at least it looked like rice) hanging from a string, which was in turn tied to stick made from simulated wood. The Doctor had called it an 'Ice Planet' and informed her that it was quite delicious. Rory had yet to confirm the claim though since every attempt she made to bite it resulted in the treat hitting her nose before spinning away. "This is getting frustrating."

"That's because you're trying to bite into by moving your head when you should be swinging it towards your mouth," the Doctor advised, immediately displaying the technique with his own treat. After swallowing the bite, he grinned at his companion. "See?"

"That explanation deserves a 'dirty'," she quipped.

He laughed. "Give it another go, Rory. It'll be even more delicious once you actually accomplish getting that first bite!"

"Okay, here we go," Rory sighed, then imitated the Doctor's actions. She winced as the sugary 'rice' ball careened towards her face but instead of being smack in the nose like expected, Rory felt her teeth sink into the surprisingly soft candied treat. "I did it! And hey, that is pretty good!"

"Told you so," the Doctor chuckled, already having finished his' Ice Planet'. "I should probably find a rubbish bin for this."

"I've been meaning to ask, but if you're an alien," she segued between bites. "Why do you have an English accent?"

"I have an accent?" he frowned at her.

Rory rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Nevermind."

"Anyway, now that I've gotten you fed and we've seen a few of the local sights, why don't we go about doing what we came here to do?" the Doctor suggested, suddenly serious.

"Right," she nodded in agreement. "Any idea where we should start?"

"Well, not really," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Although if I know Jack like I think I do, he's probably at a pub of some kind. And if what Martha said was true about the whole 456 coming to Earth and Torchwood being disbanded, then I don't expect him to be in the best of moods."

"Then what should we do when we find him?" Rory asked, curious.

He shrugged. "Still working that part out, I'm afraid."

"You're hopeless."

"I'm more an improvisor than a planner, Miss Gilmore," stated the Doctor. "Regardless, let's find the nearest pub and see if anyone's seen Jack there, shall we?"

"Lead the way, Doctor," she replied.

As the two companions walked away, neither noticed the figure standing off in the shadows observing their movements. When the pair were out of sight, the figure stepped forward into the light to reveal an average looking man in his mid-thirties.

"This is Infiltration Unit No. 8," the figure stated in a slow, almost mechanical monotone, his hand pressed up to an ear where a communication device was situated. "To all units in communication range, be advised. The Doctor has been spotted in the vicinity. Repeat, the Doctor has been spotted in the vicinity."

"This is command," a hollow metallic voice echoed through the earpiece. "Do not engage the Doctor. Fall back to rendevous point Alpha for extraction."

The figure struck its chest in salute. "This one obeys, Cyber Command."

**End scene.**

_Thanks for reading. Please feel free to review._


End file.
